The invention relates to a device for adjusting camber and/or toe of the wheels of wheel suspensions, in particular for motor vehicles.
DE 10 2008 011 367 A1 describes a generic device, wherein the camber and/or toe of the wheels is adjustable while driving by way rotary parts integrated in the wheel carrier. The wheel carrier is hereby divided into a carrier member receiving the wheel and a guide member articulated on wheel suspension elements, which pivot the carrier member relative to the guide member by rotating one or both rotary parts with electric motors and with adjusting drives formed by spur gears. The adjustment is hereby attained in that the rotationally symmetrical rotary parts have a common rotation axis and surfaces or rotary bearings inclined relative to the rotation axis, which when the rotary parts are rotated in the same direction or in opposite directions enable a corresponding pivoting motion of the carrier member by camber and/or toe angles of up to 5°.
It is an object of the invention to improve the device of the generic type in order to achieve a robust and easily producible construction of the pivot bearings of the rotary parts including the wheel bearings arranged in the wheel carrier, which also simplifies the assembly of the respective components.